Collapsus
by Don't you 09
Summary: Pero aún tenía una pregunta en mi mente… ¿Por qué Sakura estaba en Akatsuki?¿ Qué podría darle más paz que el lugar donde tiene a sus amigos, a la gente que la ama? ¡¿Qué cojones podía darle Akatsuki que nosotros no!
1. Sirena de dos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad ****exclusiva**** de Masashi Kishimoto su creador.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's Pov**

A pesar de estar a varios metros bajo tierra podía escuchar el rugido imponente de la tormenta, que azotaba sin remordimiento alguno contra la superficie. Al cerrar los ojos me era demasiado fácil imaginar a los árboles partirse en dos a causa del viento y la fuerza con la que el agua avanzaba. Varias veces imaginé el estar ahí afuera, dentro de alguna cueva o frente alguna ventana observando las gruesas gotas derramarse sobre el suelo o el cristal con bruscos movimientos. Imaginé también que, al día siguiente, salía de mi sombrío escondite para ver el caos que la tormenta había dejado… que en realidad, era muy probable que dejase. Y lo peor fue, que poco y nada me importaba. Tenía varias cosas en mente y ninguna tenía relación con el exterior. En realidad solo pensaba en él cuando era necesario e, incluso en ese momento, solo lo hacía porque aquellos estruendos que la tormenta regalaba me parecían relajantes. A su muy bizarra manera.

Lo que dejé haya arriba dejó de ser de mi incumbencia en cuanto decidí poner un pie dentro de este lugar. Condenándome a una vida oculta, criminal, lúgubre; pero llena de esperanza, compañía y sobre todo amor; claro que solo por mi parte. Sin embargo a veces me llegaba el sentimentalismo y me ponía a pensar en aquel exterior lejano ante mis manos. En el cielo azul de aquellos días de verano, en el brillante verde de las hojas al caer, en la brisa del mar acariciando mi rostro. En él, en ellos. Y en esas pocas cosas que, ahora, rara vez tenía el placer de disfrutar. Eso me hacía mal. Y debía reconocerlo, para mi salud mental, las recordaba constantemente.

Enfoque mi vista en un punto nulo de aquella habitación. Entre la penumbra, bloqueada tan solo por un par de velas al pie de mi cama, vi mi ropa tendida. Y no pude evitar apretar inconscientemente el agarre de la toalla. Si, acababa de bañarme. El agua, aun tibia, descendía desde la raíz de mi pelo, empapando mis hombros. Y se perdía en mi espalda y el inicio de mi escote. Mis manos húmedas acariciaban la tela con aires de preocupación. Deseaba que estuviera aquí. ¿Por qué no estaba aquí?

-¡Lo siento!- Gritó pesadamente al entrar una figura alta y fornida; un hombre.- Sakura ¡Dios! En verdad lo siento tanto, tanto…-Tomó con frustración su cabello y tiro de él lanzando maldiciones. Avanzaba hacia a mí con peligrosas zancadas, como un animal hambriento asechando a su presa.

-¿I-Itachi…?- Me tomo por los hombros con brusquedad y me recostó sobre la cama; quedando el sobre mí. Escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho sin dejar de maldecir. El calor de su respiración me pareció infinitamente placentero y, neciamente desee acercarlo más a mí, acortar la distancia en un suspiro y olvidarnos del resto en cuestión de segundos. Tomé un mechón de su coleta y lo lleve a mi nariz, aspirando su fuerte aroma: chocolate amargo. El más candente de todos los chocolates. El más deseado. Acaricié por primera vez sus hebras azabaches y me sentí inmensamente dichosa. Pero al hablar mi voz reflejaba cierto dolor.- Itachi ¿De… de qué me estás hablando?

-Sakura perdóname… Te juro que traté pero…-La voz se le ahogó sobre mi piel desnuda.- Sakura… Yo no puedo.- Era raro verlo tan frágil, acurrucado sobre mi hombro como un niño pequeño lleno de temores.

Sus temores. Siempre me pregunté sobre ellos. Pero Itachi nunca me los dijo. Y para ser sincera, temía conocerlos. Itachi no era alguien expresivo, nunca lo fue. Pero aún así, aunque no dijera nada, a través de sus ojos podías ver una gran carga. Una tremenda pena comparada con poco más que la soledad. La nula razón del ser, el motivo incierto de una existencia. Quería que supiera que no estaba solo, que me tenía a mí.

-Sakura yo… te deseo.- Susurró ahogándose con el olor de mi piel, dejándome aturdida. Apenas terminó de decir la oración reclamó mis labios con una fiereza exquisita, tomándome de lo que podía. Inundando la habitación apenumbrada en un erótico momento lleno de irracionalidad. Un momento que yo deseaba. Que anhelaba con cada pequeña fibra de mí ser. Y por esa simple razón, no dude en corresponder.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto's Pov**

Cada paso dado era más complicado que el anterior. Como si la noche estuviese empeñada en evitar traerla de regreso a casa. Su casa. El fango se colaba entre los dedos con una facilidad impresionante. Impidiendo el movimiento y dejándonos sin aliento. El viento azotaba feroz contra los árboles y, de vez en cuando, contra nosotros mismos. El agua bajaba por las montañas haciendo de cada camino, un verdadero pantano. Sin salida.

Aquello era un mar y yo quería ver a las sirenas; a mí sirena. Por eso nunca desistimos. Cada uno deseaba verla.

Aún recuerdo el día en que me enteré de su partida. Aquel día lloré, grité, llamé, odié… pero sobretodo, me sentí herido. Como si hubiéramos hecho alguna promesa y ambos nos hubiésemos olvidado de ella. _Yo prometería cuidar de ella, acompañarla, ser su guía. Y ella haría lo mismo, siempre a mi lado." _Y de nuevo todos aquellos recuerdos se presentaban a mi alrededor. Tan nítidos como cuando ocurrieron, tan claros… que aún hacían mella en mi pecho.

_-¡Naruto!- Gritó Ino molesta.- ¿Has visto a Sakura? Iba a buscarla pero no pude porque Sai y yo tuvimos un…-Se sonrojó.- una reconciliación.- Sonreí libidinoso. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con ero-sennin como para entender y hablar fluidamente el complicado lenguaje de las indirectas. Todas o, la gran mayoría, cargadas de morbosidad pura.- La he visto desanimada estos días pero…-De pronto, puso sus puños a los costados de ambos lados de su cadera, justo como Sakura-chan hacía cuando me reprochaba algo.- ¡Naruto! ¡Idiota! ¿Me estás escuchando?_

_-Ah… si, si.- Respondí nerviosamente. ¡Mierda, se dio cuenta! Pensé. Me miró con ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada._

_-Naruto…¿Sucedió algo… haya en la guarida de Orochimaru? ¿Algo sobre… Sasuke?- Preguntó tomándome desprevenido. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Y no podía culparla, Sakura-chan era su mejor amiga desde la infancia. Se querían como hermanas. Y yo mismo había visto el semblante de Sakura al volver de aquella misión. Sus ojos, antes llenos de luz, estaban opacos. Dejando lágrimas contenidas. Ella no tenía por que aparentar fortaleza en un momento así. Sin embargo lo hacía. Y yo, consciente de ello, dejé que se reprimiera. Su hubiese sabido todo el daño que le causo aquello…_

_-Ino, Sasuke…-Comencé.-Sasuke sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Sigue igual de chulo, esperando a que los demás le rueguen. Es… Solo necesita darse cuenta de las estupideces que hace y vendrá. Te lo aseguro ¡dattebayo!- Finalicé sonriente._

_El rostro de Ino se contrajo en una mueca. Sabía lo que pensaba. __**"A mí Sasuke me importa un bledo, Sakura es la que me preocupa. Él imbécil le ha hecho tanto daño…"**__ Y aunque Sasuke fuera mi amigo, en cierta forma, estaba de acuerdo con Ino: Uchiha Sasuke era un reverendo imbécil… más que yo._

_-¡Naruto-kun!- Gritaron a lo lejos. Entre la multitud de las atestadas calles de Konoha, una figura menudita se abría paso, una sonrojada Hinata… Supongo que por el esfuerzo o algo así. Ella gritaba mi nombre incesantemente. Cuando llegó, necesitó apoyarse en sus rodillas para recobrar el aliento perdido… y el equilibrio.- Na…N-Na… Naruto-kun… Tsunade-sama m-me ha pedido que te diga…. Ella q-quiere verte en su despacho.- Murmuró echa un tomate. ¿Pero por qué si ya no estaba corriendo?_

_Miré por el rabillo de ojo a Ino._

_-Gracias, Hinata-chan.- Respondí con una sonrisa, para después girarme hacia la rubia.- Ino, no te preocupes. Sakura-chan es fuerte.- Si yo mismo hubiese comprendido el significado de mis propias palabras…_

_-Lo sé, Naruto. Gracias.- Respondió, pero la preocupación en su rostro no cambio._

_Después de aquello la vieja me envió a una misión fuera, en el país del té. No fue difícil, pero resulté tener heridas serias, así que terminé postrado ante una cama, de vuelta en el hospital de Konoha._

_-¡Kiba! Hey ¿Cómo estás?- Saludé.- Oye ¿No has visto a Sakura-chan? Se supone que ella es mi doctora personal pero…- Sonreí. Oh, cuantos hombres no me odiaban por ser siempre atendido por aquella bella pelirosa. Claro, siendo su mejor amigo tenía privilegios. Privilegios que la misma Sakura no me dejaba utilizar…- No ha aparecido desde que llegué, ni siquiera para saludar o revisarme… ¿Estará en alguna misión?_

_El rostro de Kiba se volvió sombrío. Como el de Gaara y sus instintos asesinos…_

_-Naruto…- Susurró con voz queda.- chico, en verdad, lo siento…-Puso una mano sobre mi hombro y lo apretó con fuerza como si buscara fuerzas donde no tenía.- Yo… también la amaba.- Apretó con la mano libre las sábanas de la cama y dio un suspiro hondo; lleno de pesar.- Sakura no…_

_-¡Kiba-kun! Tsunade-sama tiene noticias sobre Sak…- Hinata palideció.- Na-Naruto-kun… estas… estas despierto…_

_-Hinata.- Mi voz se me antojó más ronca de lo normal.- __**¿Qué **__le sucedió a Sakura-chan?_

_-Naruto… - Los ojos de Kiba se cristalizaron.- Sakura fue asesinad…_

_-Te equivocas, Kiba.- Susurró Hinata.- Sakura está viva y… entró a Akatsuki._

_-¡¿Qué?- Preguntamos Kiba y yo al unísono._

Aquello sin duda nos brindo una esperanza. Ínfima, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo. Claro que eso no fue lo peor, no lo peor, creo, fue que Sakura-chan no fue secuestrada, ni inducida por algún jutsu, ni mucho menos. Fue por cuenta propia e incluso, temo que sea feliz ahí. Que nos haya olvidado de la misma forma que Sasuke, porque nosotros seguimos ahí para ella, Kiba, Ino, Lee, Hinata, Tenten, Sai y yo… Porque es mi mejor amiga; porque todos buscando a la sirena. A nuestra sirena.

.

.

.

.

**ok... Amm este es y será mi primer lemmon, espero les guste. Creí que sería un One-shot pero... como verán, no fue así hehe. Bueno, primero quiero aclarar ciertas cosas: **

**Memorias de una caja sin la terminare, solo que esta idea en si ya estaba planteada y pues, era mi deber terminarla. **

**También escribiré Sasusaku, no se preocupen por ello... y amm, creo que es todo.**

**¡Efaristho!**

**PC. **


	2. Cantos al horizonte

**Los personajes de Naruto, por obviedad, NO ME PERTENECEN, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y esto por ningún motivo es un intento por criticar o plagiar su trabajo. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi's Pov**

Cada uno de los besos de Sakura tenían un sabor diferente, todos dulces, sin llegar a ser empalagosos, pero unos más fuertes que otros. Sin duda alguna. El tacto de sus manos parecía tener consciencia sobre cómo y dónde tocar pues no podía, mínimo, evitar estremecerme cada que sentía su boca aquí, haya… donde fuera y a como fuese, solo quería sentirla. Y por supuesto yo no me quede atrás.

Con la boca deslicé la toalla que la envolvía y la arrojé hacia ninguna parte. Guié mis manos a su pecho la abracé. Jugué entre ellos. Besando, lamiendo, succionando… mordí uno de sus botones y un gritito se formó en su garganta haciéndome gemir de placer.

Sus manos vagaron por mi cuerpo, desde mi abdomen hasta mi pelo, de el cuál tiraba incesantemente en un ligero vaivén. Sus movimientos eran felinos pero agraciados. Con una facilidad para hacerme vibrar que llegaba a extremos irreales. Sus pequeñas manos recorrían mi espalda, la besaban con ferocidad y yo a ella. A todo su ser.

-Ita… Ita-chi…-Murmuró con dificultad para después soltar un suspiro al sentir mis labios de nuevo sobre los suyos.

-¡Sakura!- Chillé con su mano en mi vientre, haciendo círculos pequeños. Dios, si que sabía hacerlos, porque durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo perdí conciencia de lo que hacía, terminando yo sobre ella mordiendo cada parte de sus senos.- Haruno –Pronuncié ronco.- Eres deliciosa.- Para hundirme de nuevo en el éxtasis.

Baje lentamente dejando un camino de saliva sobre su exquisita piel. Llegue al vientre y comencé a lamer delicadamente. Conforme pasaba el tiempo fui aumentando. Una, dos, tres veces… Y Sakura alcanzó su primer orgasmo. Era demasiado sensible en esa zona.

Su cuerpo convulsionaba bajo el mío, arqueándose sobre la cama. La miré.

Su cabello rosado se esparcía sobre la mullida cama, destilando su suave aroma. Sus ojos verde olivo se abrían sin sentido de la vista, nublados por el deseo. Sus manos temblaban finamente buscando mi rostro y cuando lo encontró me beso con ternura, con anhelo. Haciéndome temblar como solo ella podía al tocarme.

Entonces sus dedos viajaron hasta mi miembro, masturbándolo… sude frío al sentir el contacto suave de sus manos y le gruñí deseoso por que continuara.- S-sigue.-Sisee. Entonces se colocó sobre mí, con una mirada tan profunda que sentí que me venía tan solo al verla. Cerré los ojos ante un espasmo.- ¡Ah!- Grité. Su boca succionaba ávida, su lengua se retorcía entre el, arropándolo.- Sakura…- Instintivamente tomé su cabeza y la llevé más a adentro, casi hasta topar su garganta. Su mirada se volvió aún más oscura y penetrante… Sus manos envolvieron lo que sobraba de mi miembro, y lo masajearon rítmicamente. No podría más, lo sabía, estallaría…

-Itachi…- Susurró cálida. Se había bebido toda mi semilla.

.

.

.

.

**Ino's Pov**

Un certero rasengan, un par de sellos. Estábamos dentro.

El hedor dentro de la caverna era muy concentrado. Se esparcía por la gran entrada, y corría sobre los chorros de agua. Quizá, solo quizá, la guarida de Orochimaru era mejor, por lo menos, ahí el olor no era tan intenso o mínimo lo era solo en algunas zonas, o aquello me habían dicho, puesto que nunca tuve el _placer_ de encontrarme dentro de alguna.

-Hinata…-Susurró Shikamaru, el encomendado a la misión. La aludida asintió y dio un paso al frente, no sin enviarle una mirada a Naruto, quién solo miraba hacia el frente con expresión perdida.

-¡Byakugan!- Gritó. Y un gran número de venas resaltaron sobre sus pómulos. Todas apuntando hacía sus ojos perla.- Kiba-kun, Akamaru… sean mi nariz.-Murmuró. Y en instantes Kiba y Akamaru, se colocaron al frente junto a ella. Aspiraron el fétido aroma, no sin antes arrugar la nariz, y en cuestión de segundos estábamos corriendo hacía la dirección que los tres indicaban.

Llevábamos buena parte del día corriendo, estábamos algo cansados y sedientos, pero más que nada, ansiosos. Después de tanto tiempo… Por fin, Sakura volvería a nosotros. O al menos, teníamos esa esperanza. Debía volver. Volver a ser la amiga que tanto necesité durante estos meses, volver a ser el amor platónico de Kiba, de Lee… Debía volver a ser la confidente de Naruto, la culpable y cómplice de sus travesuras. La enfermera gruñona por la que cada hombre suspiraba, aunque salieran más heridos de lo que estaban al ingresar al hospital. La amiga incondicional de Hinata, Tenten y mía. Debía ser ella, solo ella. La rosada kunoichi de Konoha. Nuestro pequeño botón convertido en flor.

Si tan solo hubiésemos sido más cuidadosos. Quizá las cosas no serían de esta manera; tan abrumadoras. Si el estúpido Uchiha no la hubiera lastimado… Y pensar que antes solía pelear con ella por él. ¡Menuda estupidez! Uchiha Sasuke no la merecía. Ella era demasiado para él.

Pero aún tenía una pregunta en mi mente… ¿Por qué Sakura estaba en Akatsuki?¿ Qué podría darle más paz que el lugar donde tiene a sus amigos, a la gente que la ama? ¡¿Qué cojones podía darle Akatsuki que nosotros no?... Quizá estuviera ahí buscando vengarse de Itachi por lo que hizo con Sasuke, quizá… pero el muy maldito Uchiha estaba desaparecido, no había rastro de él en el mapa. Y dudaba que Sasuke lo hubiese asesinado, aún. Malditos Uchiha.

-A la izquierda.- Gritó Hinata a la cabeza del grupo.- Un momento.- Se detuvo, y en consecuencia el resto.- Kiba…

-Definitivamente esta aquí.-Susurró en un hilo de voz, a él también le había afectado en demasía la partida de Sakura.- Pero…

-¡¿Y qué cojones esperamos? ¡¿No les fueron suficientes estos meses?- Gritó Naruto. Presa de la desesperación.

-Naruto basta.- Dijo Shikamaru.- Observa.- Arrojó una bolita de arroz hacia el frente. Y esta comenzó a quemarse como papel, en una especie de fuego negro.

-Amateratsu.-Dijo Naruto de pronto aún más serio.-Conocido como "Fuego eterno". Es el nivel más alto de los jutsus de elemento fuego. Su nombre mismo lo dice, fuego que nunca se apaga. Y hasta ahora, el único capaz de crearlo es Uchiha Itachi.

-Lo que significa que el bastardo de Itachi la tiene.- Dijo Kiba, lleno de rabia contenida.

-Así es.- Completó Shikamaru.- Debe haber otra forma…

-¡Yo puedo ayudar!- Dijo Sai, agachándose para dibujar algo a una velocidad inhumana, juntando sus dedos índice y anular.- _Ninpou shoujuu giga.- _Del papel pergamino aparecieron tresimponentes tigres que saltaron hacía el frente sin temor alguno. Ambos desaparecieron en una explosión de tinta. Pero lograron hacer un agujero grande en el fondo. Lo suficiente para entrar.

-¡Rápido!- Grité.

Una vez adentro se podían sentir dos fuertes chakras, un poco distorsionados, como si estuvieran teniendo constante movimiento… Quizá una batalla entre miembros.

-Bien.- habló serio Shikamaru. Como pocas veces en su vida. – La misión es simple. Si queremos salir ilesos o sin bajas, debemos llegar para con Sakura con la mayor discreción posible. Tomarla, e irnos. – Suavizó la voz.- Chicos, si queremos traerla de vuelta debemos poner todo nuestro empeño. Háganlo por ella.

-¡Idiota!- Le grité.- Sakura es nuestra mejor amiga, ¿Crees que la dejaríamos sola en algún momento así? Ni aunque estemos en la boca del lobo… Ni nunca.

-¡Claro que sí dattebayo!- Gritó Naruto.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Hinata.

-¡Vamos a traer de vuelta a mi flor de cerezo, lo juro por Gai-sensei!- Gritó emocionado Lee.

-Ya conoces la respuesta.- Musitó Kiba sonriente.

Y así, todos y cada uno fueron dando muestras de aprecio y lealtad hacia Haruno Sakura, porque una vez nacido en Konoha, serás siempre de Konoha. Así seas un traidor.

-¡Ahhhh!- Se escuchó un gritito femenino. Y no necesite verle la cara a ninguno para saber que pensaban lo mismo. Sakura nos pedía ayuda, e iríamos por ella sin importar que.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura's Pov.**

Cada beso, cada caricia era consumada en un ronroneo por parte de ambos. No quería que terminara, y estaba segura de que él tampoco. Sus dedos hábiles se colaron entre mi cabello y tiraron de él en el momento en que yo me encargaba de darle placer. Mientras enredaba mis piernas en su cintura, rosando nuestros sexos constantemente.

-¡Ahhhh!- Chillé al sentir un dedo dentro mío. Moviéndolo dentro mío en un baile de jadeos. Si, por que esto era una danza. Elegante, ágil, placentera y sobretodo felina, pues aquella atracción que ambos sentíamos era casi animal. Feroz, capaz de saltar hacia garganta como un gran león. Y así, de la misma forma en que el león atrapa a su presa llegó Itachi, solo que, en este caso, yo no puse resistencia.-¡Itachi!-Otro gritito escapo de mis labios cuando Itachi introdujo otro dedo, haciéndome arquear de un placer intenso, sin escalas. Y luego cuando juraba que no podría más, introdujo un tercero moviendo los tres como un experto, haciéndome temblar con cada movimiento.- Ita… Ita…¡Itachi!

De pronto sus dedos fueron retirados, dejándome un molesto sentimiento de vacío. Estaba por reclamar cuando lo siguiente que sentí me dejo sin palabras. El Uchiha besaba castamente mis labios internos, delineándolos con los de su boca. Podía sentir su sonrisa recién formada sobre estos, al escuchar la cantidad inhumana de gemidos que salieron de mis labios, todos a la vez…

Escuché un ronroneo por parte de Itachi, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para algo. Instintivamente abrí más las piernas y en cuestión de segundos era su boca la que me penetraba con fuerza, lamiéndose compulsivamente por mi centro. Entrando y saliendo con completa libertad. Tomé su cabeza y lo hice acercarse tanto a mí que sentía que él se venía sobre mí. Y cuando estuve a punto de rozar el cielo se separo con una sonrisa burlona pintada en los labios.

-Aún no Sa-ku-ra… Pídemelo.

-I-Itachi, no…-Rogué nublada por el deseo.

-No, Sakura, hazlo.- Murmuró ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Ita-achi…-Murmuré suplicante.- Por… favor… ¡ya!-Grité exasperada.

De nuevo, decidió ignorarme y se dedicó a probar mis labios. Cosa que no le negué, puesto que yo deseaba los suyos con igual o mayor necesidad. Me destensé durante unos segundos, perdida y presa de su sabor. Y justo cuando estaba pasando por un lapsus me penetró. Sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Lo hizo suavemente, casi con amor. Pude ver que su rostro se deformaba de placer y se debatía entre continuar o esperarme. Lo hundió un poco más, topándose con el himen.-¡Sakura…!- Pude ver como sus ojos se abrían de impresión. Si, el frío y atemorizante Uchiha Itachi estaba impresionado.

Yo solo me limité a sonreírle. Él, aún con el gesto contrariado, me miró por eternos instantes para besarme con ternura. Sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto, lleno de un no sé qué. Como aquella vez que me contó su historia. El por qué del asesinato de su clan… Todo. Pero esta vez aquella mirada parecía fundirse y yo quería irme con ella.

De una estocada rompió aquello con lo que muchos hombres soñaban pero que pocos obtenían: La virginidad de una Kunoichi. Y es que la ventaja de nosotras es el arte de la seducción por encima de todo. Es raro encontrar a alguna virgen, pues la mayoría pierde su castidad en misión. Por lo que los hombres crecen sin muchas esperanzas sobre encontrar alguna; por ello, aquel era el regalo más preciado que una mujer podría ofrecer e, Itachi era el dueño de este.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Sabía que dolía pero, ¡Joder! Era un escozor intenso, duró y muy agudo. Itachi me volvió a besar, con mucha más ternura de la que lo creí capaz y cuando el dolor cesó fui yo la que comenzó con el vaivén.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto's Pov.**

Los corredores se encontraban en penumbras, tan solo iluminados por unas pequeñas lámparas colocadas cada dos metros. En estos pasillos oscuros no había nada, ni siquiera puertas como en las variadas guaridas de Orochimaru. No, estos eran simples, infinitos y sin deviaciones. Un pasillo conducía a dos, esos dos a otros dos, y esos dos a otros dos respectivamente. Cada vuelta debía ser dada con precisión, pues ninguna conducía al mismo lugar. Aunque estuvieran tan intrincadas que parecería que sí.

-Por…favor…-Se escuchó de nuevo.- ¡ya!…-Chillaron. Sakura suplicaba. Entonces de nuevo imagine cada una de las torturas que le debían de estar propinando. La imagine en el suelo, rogando la piedad de una muerte que sabría no escucharían, pues, Akatsuki no era piadosa. Ni siquiera en apariencias. La imaginé también con lágrimas apañadas en los ojos, con la piel amarillenta de estar tanto tiempo alejada del sol, con sus brazos caídos en los costados y la mirada perdida. Sin conciencia…

-¡Sakura…!- Grité. Mi amiga, mi compañera, mi hermana. Mi Sakura.

A pesar de habernos traicionado ella era nuestra amiga, una camarada. Era tan parte de nosotros como nuestra misma piel, y se aferraba a nuestros corazones con la misma fuerza. Y ahora, que la pasaba tan mal. Qué a Akatsuki le daba igual, solo para ver a Konoha caer, ahora nosotros teníamos que hacer nuestra parte. Ayudarla como debimos haber hecho desde antes.

Los gritos y exclamaciones se hacían más vivos y frente a un último pasillo, donde tan solo había tres habitaciones se alojaban los quejidos. En ella no solo estaban los de Sakura. Había una voz masculina. Muy grave, esta también se escuchaba aunque con menor fuerza. Quizá algún imbécil se burlara de ella… Caminé dudoso por el pasillo, con las manos temblorosas… tanto tiempo, tantos meses. Y ahora, por fin tendría a Sakura frente a mí, podría cuidarla de nuevo, podría ser su hermano de nuevo. Tomé el picaporte y cuando estaba por girarlo noté la puerta entre abierta.

**Sakura… Amiga mía, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué nos sucedió?**

Me quede estático frente a la puerta, con la mirada en cada uno de sus movimientos. Los de él, los de ella… en cada parte de su complicada anatomía femenina y en las muchas veces que soñé con ella. Con su cuerpo bajo el mío susurrando palabras cálidas, pero aquel hombre no era yo. Aquel hombre… No era cierto. No _podía_ ser cierto. Solo era una mala broma, solo eso. No era real, no era real, no era… ¡Maldita sea, Sakura no podía jugar así!

-Na-Naruto-kun…- Susurró Hinata al ver mi reacción.- No puedo ver n-nada, aún con el Byakugan… ¿E-esta Sakura-chan bien? –Dijo alarmada. De pronto pude sentir aquellos ocho pares de ojos en mi espalda. Todos, imaginé, con la misma expresión en sus rostros **¿Había sido tarde?** No, si supieran… había sido demasiado tarde….

Se acercó lentamente, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Lo apretó con fuerza y murmuró algo ininteligible. Después desvió su vista acercándola a la puerta. Y yo solo pude sentir su cuerpo tensarse.

-Hinata…-Intenté articular.

-¡Amh!- Se escuchó adentro. De nuevo ellos.- Saku…- Era la voz de aquel imbécil.

-Naruto, ¿Qué está sucediendo?- Inquirió Ino.- No me digas que…-Sus ojos se le aguaron.

-Ino, Sakura está mejor sin nosotros…-Dije secamente con la garganta ardiéndome cual brasas.

-Estup…-Calló. Se acercó a mí lentamente y alzó la mano al momento en que yo cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero en vez de ello me empujo del lugar teniendo mejor vista de la situación, entonces sus sollozos no se hicieron esperar. De un golpe tumbó la puerta, haciendo un estrepitoso eco en el resto de los pasillos.

La pareja nos miro estupefacta. Sin movimiento. En los ojos azabaches se podía ver un odio profundo, como si le hubiésemos quitado algo en realidad… mientras que, Sakura simplemente nos miraba. No podría expresar aquello que vi en sus ojos por que no lo conozco en nadie más, no lo conozco en palabras. Simplemente nos miraba.

-Naruto…- Susurró con voz queda. Por un momento pensé que se echaría a llorar.

Atrás de mi Kiba gruñía, no como un gritito de guerra o una mirada de rencor hacia un enemigo; algo típico de ser ninja. No, Inuzuka gruñía por primera vez como un completo animal. Sin sentido de la razón u otra lógica. Incluso sin mirarlo podía sentir cada espasmo en su cuerpo ante la ira. Porque yo lo conocía, lo había sentido tantas veces que incluso me era palpable y, además de eso, yo también lo sentía. Y para colmo llega el Uchiha con sus aires de grandeza, se pone frente a ella y la cubre autoritariamente con su cuerpo. No sin lanzarnos otra de sus filosas miradas escarlata. Aunque claro, después entendí el por qué: Sakura, nuestra pequeña flor de Konoha se encontraba desnuda frente a todos nosotros, tan solo cubierta por un par de sábanas que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Y me alegre de que mínimo tuviera esa decencia pues el asqueroso pervertido de Lee ya tenía sangre bajo la nariz y respiraba entrecortadamente. **Malditos enfermos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi's Pov.**

-Konoha…-Dije lo más tranquilo que pude, sin embargo mi voz sonó áspera y cortante.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunté.

-¿Qué no es obvio?...Bastardo.- Respondió un muchacho castaño con marcas en el rostro.- Venimos por Sakura, te guste o no.- Dijo remarcando la última palabra con fuerza. Ante sus palabras no pude evitar tensarme, el imbécil planeaba llevarse a mi cerezo y venía a mí con aires autoritarios como si fuese capaz de evitar que ella permaneciera a mi lado. Debía estar muy confiado o ser muy estúpido.

Apreté los puños sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. A él y a ellos. Sakura lo notó y tomo mi mano suavemente. Dándole un ligero apretón por debajo de las sábanas. Impulsivamente acerqué su cuerpo más al mío. Quería tenerla lo más cerca de mí posible.

-Chicos…-Susurró una Sakura tras mío, lo que me hizo tensarme aún más.- ¿N-no creen que… esta conversación pueda esperar hasta q-que… hasta que estemos presentables?- Titubeó sonrosada.

Al escuchar su voz el ambiente cambió. Pude ver en los rostros intrusos una especie de luz. Como si su voz hubiese sido señal de algo, como si les hubiese devuelto cierta paz. Y yo sabía bien de ello. Pues con Sakura, estando con Sakura la paz no era algo relativo. No, era algo absoluto. Algo duradero, cálido… No sé. Pero con ella tenías la certeza de que las cosas estaban bien. De que aún siendo quien eres tenías la oportunidad de sonreír. Aunque fuera por un corto instante. Y yo quería ser dueño de cada instante.

Los shinobis nos miraron por unos segundos. Pasando una mirada dulce o, para mi disgusto, una llena de lidibino hacia Sakura. Y después fijarla en mí, endureciendo sus facciones con mero resentimiento.

-Aa.- Contesto un pelinegro de coleta alta.- Solo no tarden.- A lo que el resto, e incluso yo, le miramos estupefactos. No esperaba que alguien en Konoha fuera a acceder. Claro que hubo gruñidos como respuesta. Sin embargo todos salieron de la habitación, dejándonos solos a Sakura y a mí.

-Itachi…- Comenzó Sakura soltando mi mano.- Lo que ocurrió… Aquello que…- Su rostro enrojecía cada vez más.- bueno yo… Itachi yo no…

-No me pareció un juego, si es lo que quieres saber.- Contesté tajante. Ciertamente estaba molesto con Konoha por interrumpirnos y aunque ella no tuviese la culpa, la pagaba en silencio.

Ella se coloco su ropa interior y comenzó a ponerse su blusa.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que…- Algo más que me sucedía con Sakura, era que con ella no podía mentir, ni reprochar. ¡Ni siquiera podía aparentar seriedad porque con ella se alejaba toda pena, con ella todo resultaba cómico o increíblemente ridículo!- Demonios Sakura, ¿en verdad me harás decirlo?

-¿El qué?- Dijo inocentemente.

Bufé sonoramente, haciendo que ella soltara una risita.- Preguntaste algo ¿no? Buscabas una respuesta ¿no? Bien, pregunta. La sonrisa escapó de sus labios tan pronto como llegó. Dejando en su lugar un sonrojo aún más fuerte que el anterior.

-Es que… yo… yo…- Dio un profundo suspiro y me miró a los ojos de manera suplicante.- Por favor, Itachi, no… no necesito que me digas que esto fue solo de un rato yo… lo sé. Y no te preocupes que no te reclamaré nada ni te haré reproches solo…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.- Solo…

-Sakura, no me importa.- Respondí.

-¿Q-qué?

-No me importa lo que pienses, y menos lo que creas porque te puedo asegurar, estas en un error.- Ella me miró sin entender, abriendo la boca para objetar.- Por favor, déjame terminar. Haruno, estas en un error, y yo también. Desde el primer momento en que te vi lo he estado, porque has entrado en mi mente tan rápido que no me di cuenta, y te aferraste a ella hasta opacar mis pensamientos.-Tomé su rostro entre mis manos.- Haruno… ¿Qué tan equivocada puedes estar como para creer que te odio, o que simplemente fuiste una noche?

-Itachi… no estarás diciendo que…- Sus ojos se le aguaron aún más y su mirada se nubló totalmente.

-Sakura ¿Qué tan ciega puedes estar? ¿Qué no lo ves? Te amo Haruno, desde el primer momento. Aún cuando mantenías a Sasuke en tus pensamientos. Y fui demasiado egoísta como para quitarte algo que no era mío por derecho. Sakura lo sient…

Su boca tomó con fiereza la mía y me tumbó sobre la cama con infinita rudeza, quedando ella sobre mí.- Uchiha…- Murmuró jadeando contra mis labios.- ¿Qué tan ciego puedes estar como para no notar lo mucho que te amo? Yo deseaba esto.- Y en el acto se arrancó la blusa para comenzar a besarme mientras colocaba mi mano sobre su sostén.- Más que nada, Itachi, he deseado esto tantas veces que no podría ser capaz de negarte nada… Nunca.

-No me jodas.- Contesté sonriente, no sin darle un beso lento, suave… demostrando lo mucho que le amaba desde hace tiempo. Me sentía tan feliz en aquel momento que sería capaz de tomarla ahí cuantas veces se me diera la gana, y no soltarla nunca más. Pero como siempre Konoha tenía que intervenir, como había hecho tantas veces en mi vida. Esta vez el primero en entrar fue el castaño gritón.

-¡Hey Bastardo! ¡Quítale las manos de encima!- Vociferó.

-Kiba ¡Basta!- Le gritó una rubia.- ¡Contrólate!

-Tsk.-Bufó.- Tardan demasiado.

-No es tu problema.- Contesté yo.

-Pues te equivocas porque yo…-Se sonrojó.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso la amas?- Pregunté burlón y pude ver como su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¡Itachi!- Me regaño Sakura.- Tú también, ¡Basta! –Miró al pelinegro de coleta.-Shikamaru, por favor ¿Quieres dejarnos un rato a solas? Saldremos en un momento solo deja terminar de vestirnos.- Susurró sonrojada.

-Bien, pero Sakura, enserio, dense prisa.

-Si.- Contestó con una sonrisa.- Lo prometo.- Ante la frase el jinchuriki bufó. Y pude escuchar como Sakura tembló. El rubio, el rencor del rubio en verdad le dolía. Tomé su mano justo como ella hizo conmigo y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa. Después de eso Konoha desapareció de la habitación por segunda vez.

-Ita-kun, por favor, tranquilízate.- Suspiró.- Ellos, después de todo son mis amigos y solo desean que vuelva a casa. Entiende.

-Sakura no haré nada te lo prometo pero…- Frustrado me presioné el puente de la nariz en busca de disipar mi mente.- créeme, es muy difícil con semejantes imbéciles como tu amigo ese que apesta a perro.- Ella rió.

-Kiba-kun no apesta a perro.- Dijo poniéndose la blusa y sus shorts negros.- Bueno… quizá un poco, pero esa es su escencia.- Rió aún más.- No quieras cambiar una tradición de años Ita-kun.

-¿Y por qué no?- Respondí juguetón.- Konoha lo ha hecho por tantos años… Incluso ahora.-Dije más serio y ella lo notó.

-Ita-kun…-Dijo tomando un mechón de mi coleta.- Konoha no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para borrar tu escencia. Si fuera así, créeme, no me habría enamorado.

-Lo que pasa es que tú estás loca mujer…- Dije animado.

-Loca de ti.- Susurró contra mis labios en un corto beso.- Deberías vestirte.-Dijo viéndome de arriba abajo.- No quiero que Ino, Hinata y Tenten sigan viendo lo dotado que estas.

-¡¿Qué?¡

-No me digas que no sentiste su mirada "ahí" todo el tiempo, porque yo sí, y no me gusto nada.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Acaso Haruno Sakura, renegada de Konoha por un amor imposiblemente ilógico, ex alumna de la quinta y de "El Gran Ninja Copia" esta celosa?

-Ammm quizá… -Dijo avanzando hacia mí.- O quizá sea que… -Susurró sobre mi lóbulo.- de solo verte me dan ganas.

-¿Así? Eso se puede arreglar…-Murmuré juguetón.

-¡Sakura! ¿Ya están listos?- Gritó una voz femenina.

-Ah sí, sí… No te preocupes Tenten, ya casi. Solo falta Itachi.-Dijo alejándose para evitar tentaciones.

-¡No importa Sakura!-Esta vez reconocí la voz de la rubia.- ¡Tráetelo así!- Y también escuche un par de risitas nerviosas junto a un par de gruñidos.

-¡Ino!-Gritó Sakura. Así que así es como se llamaba…

-Listo.- Dije una vez con la camisa puesta. Y ella solo se limitó a asentir.

.

.

.

.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero, les haya gustado :) **

**Efharisto!**

**PC.**


	3. Novena sentencia al inocente: Itachi

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's Pov.**

El molesto chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse alertó a los ocho pares de ojos que inmediatamente se centraron amenazantes sobre nosotros; específicamente en el de Itachi, quién a pesar de ello ni se inmutó. Los miró a cada uno expectante y ellos, a nosotros.

Un repentino escozor se deslizó fugaz alrededor de mi mejilla izquierda, quemando toda extensión de la misma. De repente la mano de Itachi comenzó a apretar la mía, tanto que comencé a sentirla helada, e incluso después, a no sentirla. El miraba hacia el frente con una seriedad infinita. Se veía molesto, muy molesto. Seguí su mirada con la vista, topándome con Ino, que lloraba descontroladamente. Entonces me di cuenta: Ino Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, me había bofeteado.

-Ino…- Murmuré atónita.

-¿Por qué?- Interrumpió la rubia con voz cortada.-¡¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué nos dejaste?- Dijo entre sollozos.

-Ino por favor escu…-Comencé.

-¡Maldita sea Sakura! ¡Es que simplemente no comprendo!- Aulló.- ¡No entiendo por qué dejar Konoha, a tus amigos, la gente que te ama!- Sus sollozos se volvieron más audibles.- ¿Y todo para qué?- Dijo con un hilo de voz.- ¡¿Qué demonios puede darte Akatsuki que Konoha no te ha dado ah? ¡Sakura somos tus amigos! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?- Gritó.- ¡¿Acaso quieres terminar igual que el bastardo de Sasuke?

De pronto Ino se encontraba siendo estampada contra la pared por la fuerte mano de Itachi, quien apretaba su cuello lleno de furia.- ¡No te atrevas a tocar de nuevo a Sakura!- Vociferó.- ¡O a insinuar algo sobre mi hermano, porque te juro que…

-¡Itachi basta!- Grité aterrada. Tomé su brazo y tiré bruscamente de él, consiguiendo separarlo de Ino que cayó al suelo creando un sonido sordo. Cuando el me devolvió la mirada pude ver a través del sharingan el profundo dolor que las palabras de Ino le había causado. Sasuke era su punto, e Ino lo había cruzado.- Por favor…- Dije suavizando la voz.

-Ino…- Murmuré estremecida ante lo vacía que sonó mi voz.- Dame tu mano.- Ella me miró con desconfianza, sin embargo me la dio. Una vez arriba la solté y tomé con fuerza la mano de Itachi, que aún estaba temblando de rabia.

-¡¿Así que ahora te importa tu hermano, ah?- Naruto tomo el cuello de la camisa de Itachi, empujándome lejos y lo jaloneó con fuerza.- ¡¿Y cuándo comenzó esto? ¡¿Cuando te diste cuenta del daño que le hiciste? ¡¿Cuando ya era tanto su odio que no lo podías mirar a los ojos?-Gritó Naruto.

-¡Naruto no! ¡Por favor!-Grité.

-¡¿No qué? ¡Sakura, es un asesino! ¿Recuerdas todos esos días llorando por Sasuke? ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que nos dolió su partida? ¡Él es el culpable, maldita sea! ¡Date cuenta!

El resto permanecía callado. Inmóvil ante la escena, sin esperar nada, ninguna respuesta o sentimiento de Itachi, sin embargo el gemido de dolor que escapó de sus labios fue tan desgarrador que hasta yo misma lo sentí en mi pecho.

Si ellos supieran la verdadera historia comprenderían… Si ellos pudieran… Pero Itachi no les iba a dar ese derecho. No, nunca. Era algo sumamente delicado, un tema que incluso hasta los altos mandos de Konoha evadían con firmeza, pues era su culpa. Toda esta trágica historia era su culpa, solo que querían permanecer _perfectos_ ante la sociedad, ante el resto de los shinobis. Porque era "lo correcto", por que sin ellos el mundo y las alianzas shinobi serían basura. **¡Ja! Como si no lo fueran ya…**

**-**¡Naruto!, ¡¿Quieres cerrar el pico?-Grité exasperada y al borde del llanto.- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Naruto, nada!- El rubio enmudeció ante mis palabras y soltó lentamente el agarre. Como si no creyera en lo que escuchaba.

-Sakura…No estarás defendiéndolo, ¿O sí?- Preguntó Sai al ver como abrazaba a Itachi por la espalda, mientras este solo se mantenía quieto. Ahogándose en su propia pena.

-¡¿Y qué si es así?- Contesté altanera.

-Sakura-chan somos tus amigos. Por favor, nosotros solo queremos tenerte de vuelta. Cerca.- Dijo Hinata con una suplicante mirada, se debatía entre una de sus mejores amigas y el amor de su vida; y la entendía. Yo estaba igual.

Di un hondo suspiro.-Chicos… Perdónenme. En verdad los quiero. Yo…- Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin pudor alguno y vi como algunos de ellos se vieron tentados en consolarme. Más no era el momento.- Naruto… enserio si yo pudiera… s-si ustedes pudieran darle una o-oportunidad yo… Yo podría volver.

-Sakura, es un asesino.-Dijo cansinamente Shikamaru.

-¡No, no lo es!-Chillé.

-¡Sakura!- Gritó Itachi captando mi atención.- No debes defenderme por lo que he hecho, ni mucho menos sufrir por ello.- Los ojos de Itachi eran tan negros, tan profundos… más que cualquier otra vez. Sin embargo el misterio que los envolvía parecía haberse vuelto denso. Tan denso que cada sentimiento parecía colapsarse, caer en un profundo sueño para no volver.- Ellos te necesitan Haruno. Lo sabes, y tu a ellos.- Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos con infinita ternura.

-¡Y también a ti!- Vociferé con nuevas lágrimas.

-Sabes que no soy bienvenido en Konoha.-Respondió reacio.

-Y sabes que yo tampoco. Soy una Akatsuki Uchiha, al igual que tu.

-¡Y yo no porto el título con orgullo, Haruno! ¡Al parecer tu sí!- Se apretó el puente de la nariz durante unos segundos; buscando autocontrol.- Sakura tu siempre serás bienvenida en Konoha, tienes futuro ahí. Gente que te busca. ¡Tan solo míralos!- Dijo viendo fijamente a Naruto.- Han venido desde tan lejos por ti. Sakura yo no tengo eso, y jamás podré darte algo parecido.

-¡Pues no lo tienes porque te lo negaron ellos mismos!-Grité desesperada, tanto que no me medí en cuanto a palabras. De repente el Uchiha tomó mi muñeca con una fuerza infernal y de un tirón me encerró con fuerza entre sus brazos y una vez en ellos ambos desaparecimos en un mar de cuervos. Dejando a los ocho ninjas completamente desconcertados.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata's Pov.**

La mirada asustada de Sakura desapareció en instantes bajo millares de plumas negras agitándose a nuestro alrededor. Pude ver la incógnita en cada rostro y no se me hizo raro el por qué. Aquella discusión estaba cargada de un ambiente incómodo, e incluso sin el Byakugan o el increíble olfato de Kiba se era capaz de percibir el dolor que ambos experimentaban. Era como si…

-Como si se _amaran_.- Murmuró Ino perdida, adivinando mis pensamientos.-Pero… ellos no… ¿Ellos no se aman o sí?- Preguntó con voz cortada.

-¡Tengo su olor!- Gritó Kiba interrumpiendo.- ¡No están lejos!

-¡¿Y que estamos esperando?- Agregó Lee.- ¡Mi flor de loto me espera! ¡Debo protegerla!

-Kiba… dime hacia donde.- Dije yo.

-Diez kilómetros al norte, cinco más a oeste. En total son quince.- Agregó.- Será más rápido si vamos en línea recta.

-¡Bien!- Dijo Shikamaru.- Vuelvan a las posiciones que les asigné, Hinata al frente. ¡Kiba, Akamaru, junto a ella! Los demás… ¡Vamos!

Naruto-kun iba un poco atrás de mí. Podía ver sus pensamientos tan claros como un libro abierto sin necesidad de verlo directamente. Estaba tanto o más consternado que nosotros por aquella discusión. Primero: Sakura había defendido al Akatsuki, había implorado –casi demandado- su perdón. Segundo: Había objetado sobre una verdad inconclusa para nosotros, una que encerraba el dolor de los Uchiha, creo yo. Tercero y creo que más importante: Sakura era necia ante la situación, incluso cuando el Uchiha sugirió que se fuera ella se negó. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué hacíamos detrás de ellos? Porque ahora solo parecíamos perros peleando pedazos de carne. Sin ofender a Kiba-kun, claro.

Corrimos sobre varios montes, evitando a toda costa los árboles, pues estos eran un impedimento, no solo para el Byakugan, sino para el agudo olfato de Kiba y Akamaru. A los pocos segundos fui capaz de divisar su chakra, no es que al inicio no pudiera; pero el jutsu que protegía la guarida estaba dentro y fuera de esta, e impedía mucho mi visión. Al verlos aceleré el paso. Aún estaban como a nueve kilómetros de nosotros.

-¡Shikamaru-san los encontré!- Grité emocionada. Más aún al ver el rostro de Naruto-kun iluminarse.- ¡No están lejos!

-Disminuyan su chakra, que no los encuentren.- Ordenó. Y todos acatamos.

-¡Animo! ¡Hina-chan!- Coreó Naruto. Y de nuevo, aquel sonrojo que solo él provocaba apareció.

**Vamos por ti Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, aún no desistimos.**

.

.

.

.

**Itachi's Pov.**

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- Inquirí.

-¡Porque no quiero que te vayas!- Aulló sin voltear a verme, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba molesta o cuando lloraba. Y en este caso eran las dos.

-Sakura sabes que es lo mejor…-Dije abrazándola por la espalda. Sabiendo lo mucho que me dolería si se iba.

-¿Y entonces por qué me dijiste que me amabas?- Preguntó ahora, con sus ojos jade completamente irritados, haciendo su color más intenso.

-Porque lo hago. Pero no puedo ser egoísta Sakura, no contigo.- Susurré con un corto beso en su frente.

-Pues lo estas siendo ahora.- Respondió cortante. Sin embargo no se negó y busco mis labios. Una vez que los encontró me besó con pasión, lentamente. Sintiendo el roce con cada fibra de su ser al igual que yo; porque al final de cuentas, nos amábamos.

-¿Y qué propones?- Pregunté más calmado. Sabía que la sola idea de dejarla me carcomía. Terminaría vacío y sin motivos en la vida. Pero no quería mantenerla soldada a una vida así, siguiendo a un muerto en vida como si en algo fuese su culpa. Ella ya había sufrido su parte y yo no tenía porque lastimarla más

-Ven conmigo a Konoha.- Dijo en un susurro quedo, aunque para mí fue tan claro y fuerte como si me lo hubiese pedido a gritos.

-Sakura…

-¡No Uchiha!- Alzó la voz, de nuevo.- ¿En verdad deseas seguir así? ¿Qué la propia aldea a la que le entregaste tu todo te tome como un traidor? ¿Cómo un asesino? Itachi, ya es suficiente… Para ambos. ¡Eres un héroe! ¡Por Dios, no tendrían por que limpiarse los pies contigo!

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Quién dará la cara por mí, ah? Además de ti, Sakura, no creo que haya ser que soporte mi existencia… Ni Kisame lo hacía…- Murmuré entre risas cambiando mi expresión.

-Kisame era un bastardo.-Objetó ella.

-Kisame era mi amigo.- Dije sin borrar la sonrisa.- Creo que el único.

-Nosotros te creeremos Uchiha.- Se escuchó una voz masculina.- Si nos dices exactamente que pasó.- ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-Konoha…- Murmuré estupefacto.

-¡Shikamaru!- Dijo Sakura con voz quebrada.- ¡Gracias, gracias!- Exclamó con fuerza mientras lágrimas de alegría brotaban de sus ojos.- ¡En verdad gracias!- Sin previo aviso la pelirosa se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme castamente durante varios segundos. Dejando de lado a los atónitos ninjas. Dios, ¡Como amaba a esa mujer!

Se escuchó un carraspeo y de nuevo, el "chico perro", el rubio hiperactivo y el "niño mallitas" nos miraban con notable molestia.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Ya, no?- Preguntó el canino.- Hey, Shikamaru, ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Uchiha Itachi es…

-Uchiha Itachi es la persona más honesta y benévola que podrías encontrarte alguna vez.- Me defendió Sakura mordaz.

-Yo solo estaba…

-¡Hey, hey! Calmados ambos. Nadie dirá nada hasta comprobar la inocencia o culpabilidad del Uchiha.- Dijo una castaña, una de las que Sakura dijo que me veían mucho.

-¡¿No pensarán hacerle un juicio en Konoha o sí?

-Tranquila Sakura… Los primeros en juzgar seremos nosotros.- Dijo un pelinegro sonriente. Por alguna razón me recordó a Sasuke solo que este tenía cara de imbécil.- Pero, Shikamaru ¿Crees que pueda ser bajo techo?- Dijo mirando al cielo que aún no había cesado de llovernos; y no parecía querer hacerlo.

-Y que no sea dentro de la fétida guarida, por favor.- Agregó la rubia con mueca asquienta, creo que se llamaba Ino.

-Conozco un buen lugar.- Mencioné por primera vez.

-¿Así? ¿Y en verdad esperas que…?

-¡Naruto!- Gritó Sakura furibunda; supongo que aún no olvidaban su temperamento, puesto que nadie más comentó.

-Yo solo decía, por mi quédense bajo la lluvia. ¡Cómo si esta fuese a cesar!- Dije yo.

-¡Itachi!- Me regaño Sakura.

-Tsk. Ya, ya… ¿Dónde queda eso?- Preguntó el morocho de coleta.

-A unos kilómetros, no está lejos y no es muy costoso. Tiene aguas termales.- Murmuré sonriéndole a Sakura, la cual se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Bien, ¿Tienen una mejor idea?- Preguntó de nuevo el morocho. Nadie respondió.- Bien, entonces Kiba, Naruto, Lee… ¡Cierren el pico de una buena vez!- Dijo fulminante.- Uchiha, te seguimos.

.

.

.

**.**

**Shikamaru's Pov. **

Sería problemático -aún más- el preguntarme por que nos dejé guiar. No confiaba en el Uchiha. Y ciertamente comenzaba a dudar de el buen juicio de Sakura… y peor aún, ¡Del mío! Pero los defendí a mi manera y sin rechistar. Después de todo, una buena siesta bajo techo con una hoguera de junto no estaría mal para empezar. Y creo también, que en ese momento todos estábamos de acuerdo en que un buen tazón de comida, lo que fuese, tampoco estaría de sobra. Y no estaría de más afirmar que la guarida de Akatsuki, por no agregar que era… _incómoda, _resultaba ser poco más que fétida. Incluso sería capaz de afirmar que Naruto, Kiba y Lee pensaban lo mismo. Solo que sus celos y sus muy inflados egos resultarían heridos al afirmar que, un buen shinobi de Konoha se permitió seguir a un criminal de rango "S" sin tener la más mínima idea de hacia dónde iban.

Pero Uchiha Itachi no era tan solo un simple criminal de rango "S", no. Y era por eso, quizá, por lo que lo seguíamos. Itachi, a los ojos de Haruno Sakura, e incluso del mismísimo tercer Hokage según recuerdo, era un héroe, un prodigio. El o la clase de shinobi leal que cada aldea quisiera poseer. Pero la pregunta era… ¿Por qué?

-Llegamos.- Anunció el Uchiha, atravesando unos arbustos. Seguido por Sakura.

El lugar era simplemente impresionante. Una gran casona se extendía dentro del bosque. Colisionando contra un muro de rocas por las que caía una pequeña cascada. Sin embargo no se veía donde terminaba el agua. Los árboles parecían hacer un esplendido trabajo ocultando el color arenoso de la casona.

Dentro de la misma, era mucho más fácil quedar impresionado. Los muebles de fino roble oscuro contrarrestaban sin sonar chillones sobre las paredes blanquecinas y pasteles que la recepción ofrecía y un agradable olor a canela era despedido por cada rincón, combinado con el dulce aroma de los aretillos que iban adornando el lugar. Una recepcionista bajita y de edad avanzada nos miró despectiva unos momentos, pero en cuanto vio al Uchiha su mirada cambió tan drásticamente que la bipolaridad de Sakura e Ino parecían ser cosa de todos los días.

-¡Itachi-san que gusto verle! Hace bastante desde la última vez que lo vi.- Habló sonriente.- Ammm… ¿Vienen con usted?- Preguntó con una ceja alzada y creo que no fui el único que se removió incómodo ante sus opacos ojos ámbar.

-Así es, Akako-san. Solo que… yo quiero una habitación para dos por favor.- Respondió el aludido cortésmente; como todo un Uchiha.

-¡Eso nunca!- Gritoneó Naruto.- ¡No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a mi Sakura-chan!- Dijo tironeando del brazo a la pelirosa que se limitaba a sonrojarse y ser zarandeada.

-¿Tú Sakura?- Preguntó Itachi con burla.- No me jodas…

-Naruto, Uchiha… cállense.- Dijo finalmente Ino. Impaciente como siempre.- Sakura dormirá con nosotras esta noche.- Vociferó. Sakura tan solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente y después sonreír con alivio. En realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo fuese el temperamento del Uchiha, pero si era, siquiera un poco parecido al de su hermano menor, mínimo yo, sería capaz de entender a la pelirosa con cada fibra de mi ser. Los Uchiha podían llegar a ser un poco… _especiales._

-Tsk.- Murmuró molesto el Uchiha.

-¡Oye!- Reclamó Tenten.- ¡Tú la has tenido durante suficiente tiempo! Y te guste o no niño bonito, nos toca a nosotras.

-Bien. Akako-san. Una habitación solo para mí por favor.- Pude escuchar como rechinaba los dientes.

-Por supuesto Ita-san.- Murmuró la anciana entregándole una llave.- Es la número 23. ¡Disfrútala!

Itachi bufó molesto y se retiró del salón a grandes zancadas. Una vez perdido de vista la señora volvió la vista hacia nosotros.- Bien, y ustedes ¿Cuántas habitaciones quieren?

-Solo dos.- Contesté.- Muy amplias por favor, como verá, somos bastantes.

-De acuerdo.- Para las señoritas esta la 27 y… para ustedes…- Dijo mirándonos reprobatoria.- la número 36. ¡Ah! Por cierto. El perro no entra.

-¡¿Qué? – Gritó Kiba.- ¡Oiga pero si es un renombrado shinobi! ¿Cómo es que no…

-Shinobi o no, es un perro.- Finalizó la señora y desapareció por una puerta, para luego volver.- Por cierto, pueden encargar lo que necesiten a cualquiera de mis asistentes. Están por todos los pasillos.

Nosotros solo asentimos.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto's Pov.**

Antes no lo entendía. En realidad, incluso ahora me sigue pareciendo confuso, pero en aquellos momentos fui capaz de entender tres importantes razones por las cuales odiar al Uchiha:

1°-Uchiha Itachi era un reverendo imbécil.

2°- Uchiha Itachi se había acostado con el amor de mi vida, la mujer de mis sueños -y pesadillas-.

3°- Uchiha Itachi era _inocente._

No sabía cómo, ni por qué. Pero por alguna razón mal trecha el bastardo era inocente. La mirada de Sakura me lo decía, Madara me lo dijo también, alguna vez, estoy seguro. Sin embargo era una verdad demasiado abrumadora, demasiado perfecta y cruel como para que fuese real y yo, aún con mí gran perspicacia era demasiado necio como para comprenderla, para captarla. Por eso esperaba impaciente el gran discurso de Sakura, porque ella era lista, demasiado y no era ingenua como para caer bajo algún sucio juego de Akatsuki… o de Itachi. Tan lista que no era capaz de concebir el por que alguien como ella formaba parte de una organización tan repulsiva como Akatsuki. Alguien como ella no podría siquiera sopesar esa idea. No después de conocer el dolor en carne propia. Porque la partida de Sasuke, e incluso, el mismo dolor que Sasuke experimentó era mil veces peor que cualquier tortura física o mental. Y a nosotros nos constaba.

-N-Naruto-kun…-Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Pu-puedes abrir?

-¡Hinata-chan!- Exclamé.- ¿No les ha dicho nada Sakura-chan?- Ella negó con la cabeza y lanzó un fuerte suspiro.- Pensé que quizá con ustedes podría…

No terminé la oración pues lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios impactarse contra los míos de una manera bruta y desesperada. Ella me empujó contra la pared sin dejar de besarme y me abrazó con fuerza, haciendo el beso un poco más lento; tierno. Y por alguna razón me olvidé de Sakura, de Itachi… de Sasuke y su inútil venganza. Solo éramos ella y yo. Y me gustaba, en verdad comenzaba a gustarme, así que lentamente fui correspondiendo ese beso. De la misma manera cálida que Hinata, sin prisa, solo unos roces.

Ella comenzó a apretar con sus manos mi chaqueta mientras hiperventilaba sobre mi boca y durante unos instantes eternos nos mantuvimos así. Abrazados; sin despegar demasiado nuestros labios ahora quietos.

-Hinata…- Murmuré muy cerca de su rostro.- Yo…

-N-Naruto por… por favor…- Su mirada la mantuvo fija en el suelo, acompañada de un temblor constante sobre sus hombros.- N-no te sientas obligado a… a…- La voz se le quebró.- Naruto-kun yo… yo te amo y…- Alzó la mirada enrojecida por un par de lágrimas.- Por favor… perdóname.- Trató de salir corriendo sin embargo la tomé por los hombros impidiendo su avance y la besé de nuevo.

-Hinata, yo nunca dije que te fueras.- Comenté sonriente.

-Na-Na… Naruto…kun- Cayó desmallada… y por primera vez, entendí el por qué.

Tomé a Hinata en brazos y me encaminé a su habitación, _una oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Sakura sin interrupciones… _

Toqué un par de veces y me abrió Ino furibunda.- ¡Uzumaki! ¡Más te vale que sea…!- Al ver el cuerpo inerte de Hinata entrecerró los ojos.- ¿De nuevo estuvo cerca de ti?- Preguntó ya más calmada.

-Ahhh… Ehh… esto… Algo así.- Contesté nervioso.- Ehh… ¿Ino? ¿Esta Sakura dentro?

-No.- Murmuró apretando los dientes.- Déjala en cualquiera de las camas… Por cierto, ¿Para qué la quieres?

-¿A quién?

-A Haruno, idiota, ¿A quién más?

-Pues… yo quería hablar con ella sobre todo esto pero…- Dije mirando a Hinata, quién al parecer balbuceaba cosas y no dejaba de sonrosarse.

-No te preocupes.- Me cortó.- Seguramente esta con Itachi, Tenten ya fue a buscarlos. Shikamaru quiere que nos reunamos todos a la hora de la cena. Supongo que es para lo mismo.- Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Tsk. Estúpido Uchiha.- Murmuré.

-Lo mismo digo.- Comentó ella y se volvió hacia mí.- Naruto… tu… Aún la amas?

-No lo sé Ino-chan… -Suspiré.- Por el bien de Itachi, espero que no.-Finalicé sonriente.

-Idiota…- Dijo Ino, esta vez, ella también sonreía.- Esperemos que no.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno yo de nuevo con otro capítulo, si, los subí el mismo día porque, como les dije, la historia esta ya casi concluida.**

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews y muchos, muchos comentarios por favor! Son necesarios.**

**¡Efharisto!**

**PC.**


	4. Dejando sensaciones caer

**Los personajes de Naruto NO ME PERTENECEN son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y... Como lo odio por eso -.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's Pov.**

Ambos estábamos tirados sobre el techo de la casona. Yo recargada entre su pecho y su brazó y él, bajo mío, acariciando mi cabello con delicadeza. La lluvia caía sumisa sobre nosotros mostrándose en paz y bañándonos con su delicioso olor a tierra húmeda. Y nosotros, sin prisa sonreíamos ante las trivialidades más humanas, sin conversar sobre nada. Solo sonreírnos mutuamente.

-¿Sabes?…-Comencé sonrojada mientras besaba su mentón.- Siempre pensé que los hombres con cabello largo se veían… gays, pero en realidad es… sexy.- Uchiha Itachi me miro extraño, me miró durante unos largos instantes y rió. No fue una risa normal, no. Fue una carcajada casi histérica. De esas donde las lágrimas son la compañía perfecta y no por dolor, sino por puro reflejo. De esa clase de risas donde el oxígeno se torna innecesario y casi hasta ofensivo. Así es, entonces Uchiha Itachi reía descaradamente sin control alguno. Casi revolcándose en el suelo.

-¡Sakur…! ¿Qué demonios?- Dijo Tenten apareciendo tras unos arbustos.- ¡¿Qué le pasa al Uchiha?- Este se retorcía como convulsionando, la única diferencia sería la enorme sonrisa que no escapaba de sus labios.

-Créeme que ni yo tengo idea.- Murmuré consternada y Tenten no pudo evitar reír casi tan fuerte con Itachi, casi revolcándose de la misma manera que él.

Una vez ambos regularon sus respiraciones a un ritmo un poco más normal Tenten me miró con reproche más no quitó su sonrisa.- Sakura debiste decirnos donde estarías. - Dijo aún entre jadeos cortos.- Ino esta histérica buscándote y… Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo se pone. Conociéndola ya ha de estar reclamándole a Shikamaru.

-Lo siento, Tenten.- Dije cabizbaja. ¿Quién mejor que yo para conocer a la histérica Yamanaka? Ya imaginaba cada rincón de la casona siendo meticulosamente registrado por una furibunda rubia gritona. Y no, no hablaba de Tsunade.

-Tenten… ¿Cierto?- Habló Itachi por primera vez. La aludida asintió.- Muchas gracias, estoy seguro de que la señorita _Ino- _Pronunció mordaz.-no tenía la más mínima intención en molestarte. Y por supuesto…- Ahí iba él. Usando sus aires de galantería como siempre que íbamos de misión. _Estúpido Uchiha. _No tendría por que ser tan_ ridículamente _atractivo.- Tampoco es nuestra intención.- Murmuró al tomar su mano y darle un casto beso.

Tenten alejó su mano de la suya tan rápido como los labios del morocho rozaron su piel, mientras él, con una sonrisa imperceptible me sonreía burlón.

-Ah…- Murmuró Tenten sonrojada.- Esto… yo… Dense pri-prisa- Siseó, para desaparecer en un sonoro "Puff".

Gruñí.

-¿Qué? No me digas que estas _celosa_.- Murmuró sobre mi cuello mientras le daba cortos besos hasta bajar a mi clavícula y posar su manos sobre mis hombros.

-¿Q-qué te hace creer que… que lo estoy?- Respondí nerviosa forcejeando contra sus hábiles manos.

-Pues, en realidad… esto.- Dijo al lamer mi lóbulo.

-¡Ita-kun!- Dije en un jadeo para después separarme de él.- ¡V-vámonos!- ordené mientras salía corriendo hacia el borde de la azotea, ocultando mi sonrojo. Y para mi pisoteado orgullo pude, incluso sentir su risilla a mis espaldas. Había cometido el gran error de mi vida: Aumentar el ego Uchiha.

-¡Oye! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- Escuché que me gritó atrás. Sin embargo aceleré el paso.

En cuanto crucé las puertas de la recepción nuevos gritos-aullidos no se hicieron esperar. _Demonios, Ino otra vez._ La mujer no solo tenía mal carácter, además de eso tenía una voz chillona, capaz de malhumorar al resto en cuestión de segundos. - ¡Maldición Haruno! ¡¿Dónde demonios estaban? ¡Llevamos buscándoles horas y no aparecen!

-Ino cálmate, te dije que no irían a ningún lado.- Me defendió Shikamaru.

-¡Cierra el pico Shikamaru!- Vociferó enfadada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tsk… ¿Desde cuándo tan puntual, ah?- Me preguntó Itachi al entrar. Su voz denotaba cierta molestia, sin embargo en su rostro se descifraban la burla y a diversión. Claro, después de abandonar Konoha adopté muchas costumbres de diferentes miembros de la organización como los pucheros de Hidan, el humor sarcástico de Deidara y la _impecable_ puntualidad de Kisame. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente al mirar a todos reunidos en aquel pequeño salón.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, reparando en la mirada furibunda de Ino. Al verla así sonrío de nuevo, mofándose de ella. Solté una risilla. La Yamanaka nos fulminó con la mirada pero antes de que pudiera reclamar Shikamaru interrumpió.- Supongo que ya saben para que estamos todos aquí.- Asentimos.

Itachi bufó molesto. Ciertamente estaba incómodo con la situación. Este tema le afectaba de sobre manera. Sabiendo esto lo jalé bruscamente de la manga de su capa y lo senté en el suelo como si fuese un niño pequeño a lo que me dirigió una mirada entre divertida y enfurruñada.

El resto del grupo se sentó junto a nosotros formando un círculo y bajo la atenta mirada de todos el Uchiha comenzó…

.

.

.

.

**Itachi's Pov**

Solté un gran resoplido observando inquisidoramente la reacción de cada uno de los presentes mientras apretaba casi involuntariamente la mano de Sakura. Esta pestañeó varias veces, intentado que no se notase el dolor en sus facciones pero fue inútil y, de nuevo, me sentí imbécil. Tanto o más que aquellas otras veces…

-Aunque no lo crean yo siempre tuve un amor ciego hacia Konoha.- Comencé.- tan grande que… fue por Konoha misma por quién _maté…_

_Sangre. Aquellas noches, aquellos sueños… Todos llenos de ella. El hedor de la misma se esparcía por las calles, en cada rincón, en cada sitio. Las llamas incrementaban el sofocante aroma haciéndolo sentir casi sobre la piel, ardiendo a fuego vivo mientras la visión era todavía mil veces peor: brazas consumiéndolo todo, cuerpos regados por todas partes y ninguno reconocible. Estaba solo, lo sabía... ¡Maldición, estaba seguro! ¡Los Uchihas __**nunca**__ se equivocan! Pero… ¿Entonces quién era el que lloraba?_

"_¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mamá!...Tengo miedo"_

_Caí de rodillas desorbitado, la voz no parecía querer cesar. Consumía y sobrepasaba por mucho cualquier sonido externo y por consecuencia todos mis pensamientos. Dejándome desorbitado…_

"_Mamá… ¿Dónde estás?" Susurraron._

_Me vi envuelto en mi propio mar de lágrimas añorando todo menos silencio porque por más que esa voz fuese una tortura semejante al purgatorio, sabía que en cuanto la dejase de escuchar todo terminaría… Moriría. _

_Los chillidos empezaron, armas deslizando su filo por los cuellos de los habitantes. Era como si… como si de nuevo volviesen a morir. No. No, era mucho peor… era como si yo mismo los estuviese matando. Podía casi palpar el líquido rojizo entre mis dedos, podía casi oler las lágrimas derramadas. Casi distinguirlas entre odio y temor… porque yo mismo las derramaba._

_Yo era aquella voz quebrada, yo era el último… el que sobrevivió, el que lloraba. Y entonces, de repente me desvanecía entre la nada._

Yo odio la guerra.

_Un cosquilleo recorrió mis manos al escucharle. Era hora_

_-Itachi – Llamó mi madre con voz alegre.- ¿Itachi?- Me acerqué al picaporte tomándolo con parsimoniosa lentitud, escuchando el crujir de la puerta al entreabrirse.- ¡Itachi-chan!- El júbilo de mi madre se veía en sus ojos, sonreía con una alegría sorprendente.- Es precioso ¿no? _

_Mire inexpresivo el pequeño bulto lleno de mocos que era mi hermano en aquel momento. Sin embargo, al verlo mi corazón palpitó con fuerza. Desde ese momento supe y acepté el hecho de que haría lo que fuese por él sin dudarlo. Y juré, lo protegería de la misma manera en que protegería lo que más amaba… mi aldea._

_-Si, madre…- Sonreí.- Aun con todos los mocos._

_Me levanté sediento ese día. Bajé a la cocina buscando un poco de leche, en un intento apaciguar el escozor de mi garganta. Una vez que terminara haría mis deberes. ¿Cuáles? No tenía idea… Bueno, quizá dormiría. En realidad no recordaba siquiera que día era así que…_

_-¡Uchiha Itachi!- Me gritó mi madre, haciendo que escupiera toda la leche sobre ella._

_-¡M-madre!- Dije nervioso.- No te vi…_

_Ella pasó su mano por todo su rostro, disipando un poco el cabello mojado sobre su frente.- Se que no.- Dijo entre dientes.- Ahora…Uchiha Itachi –Tensó la mandíbula.-Quiero que vayas hacia la torre del Hokage y preguntes, si es que recuerdas, ¡qué maldita misión tienes hoy!- Rugió._

_Entonces, irónicamente recordé que no solo hoy festejaba haber salido de la academia, sino también, el haberme enlistado en el escuadrón de la raíz anbu._

Muchas veces pensé en las miles de maneras en las que caí en esta situación. ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cuándo todo se torno tan sombrío? Oh… ya lo recuerdo.

_-Uchiha.-Pronunciaron tres de las cuatro figuras encapuchadas frente a mí. Me puse de rodillas haciendo una acostumbrada reverencia pero no pude pronunciar palabra. Fue como si se me hubiese nublado el alma._

_-Estoy segura que ya conoces las razones por las que hoy te encuentras aquí ¿o será que debemos repetirlas?- La larga capucha de la figura del centro se deslizó suavemente por sus hombros. Mostrando un femino rostro veterano. Ella dejó caer el peso de la rigidez de su mirada sobre mi cuerpo y sin miramentos aulló.- ¡Has de hacer algo por esto!- Sabía que debía responder, erguirme y responder. Pero tenía la sensación de que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Yo no podía hacerlo. Había más Uchihas, había más ninjas. Cualquiera, podría ser cualquiera… _

_-¡Koharu!- Exclamó la última figura.- ¡Ten un poco de respeto! Bien sabes que este es un tema delicado y que él… ¡Dios! ¡El es solo un crío, mujer!- Fuera de mi trance, aunque aun un poco aturdido alcé la vista hacia mi defensor. El único del gran salón._

_Por primera vez ante mis ojos, pude ver a la gran Utatane Koharu doblegarse, más en ese momento ¿Qué más daba?_

_-De cualquier forma.- Comenzó Mikotado.- Es un tema que ya no es posible retrasar más. E, Itachi, estoy seguro también te habrás dado cuenta._

_Y era cierto. El clan Uchiha, MI CLAN, comenzaba a inquietar, no solo a los miembros del consejo y a los altos mandos. Si no ya a muchos aldeanos que comenzaron a turbarse semanas atrás. El clan comenzaba a tomar poder… a reclamar lo que según ellos, les pertenecía: El control del país del fuego. Yo lo sabía e incluso, participaba en ello porque, fuera de todo eran mi familia. Más nunca estuve de acuerdo._

_Sabía que en cuanto al clan se le ocurriese la idea de atacar o, al pueblo de anticipar; una Gran Guerra se desataría de nuevo, con toda la ira del clan Uchiha alabándole. Sería una masacre, y Konoha perecería._

_-Ancianos del Consejo, Honorable Lord Hokage, con todo respeto yo…-Logré articular._

_-Sabemos bien que es lo que deseas, Itachi.-Comenzó Danzou.- Y nadie desea eso mismo más que nosotros.- Puntualizó.- Es por eso que, me he tomado la libertad de tomar una decisión: No tomaremos por el momento ninguna medida contra el clan Uchiha. Más, siendo tú el beneficiado de este fallo, tendrás que ser el que llevará a cabo la operación.- La mirada nerviosa de cada presente escudriñó con interés la situación, terminando en el rostro rígido de Danzou. Solo el Hokage bajó la cabeza. Sabía que se avecinaba un calvario, pero también sabía que era la opción más viable, la menos dolorosa.- Serás un doble agente.- Dictaminó.- Darás información a los altos mandos por mi conducto y fingirás hacerlo así con tu padre, el líder del clan. Más no olvides de que lado estas, Uchiha.-Me advirtió y después de ello todos desaparecieron, como llevados por el viento. _

_Menos Lord Hokage, quién me dirigió una mirada lastimera y comprensiva.- No puedo saber por lo que pasas muchacho, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo. Pero debes saber que ante todo, tienes mi absoluto apoyo. Y que haré lo que sea, incluso pasar sobre el consejo, para a hacerle honor a tu voluntad de fuego._

_Después de eso él también se fue._

_Mi padre me observó severo; con el orgullo reducido a nada en sus duras facciones. Mi madre, a su orilla se mantenía reacia a mirar a la, ahora, escoria del clan. Conservando su tristeza en la mirada._

_-Itachi, por última vez.-Repitió exasperado Fugaku.- ¿Sabes tú quien lo mató?- Sus ojos parecían brillar expectantes, aunque sin una pisca de energía, brillantes por que sí._

_-¿Y qué si fuera así?-Cuestioné._

_-¡Serás…!- Levantó el puño mi padre.- ¡No te atrevas a cuestionar el nombre o a poner en peligro la reputación Uchiha, siendo tu uno, deberías saber que es lo que no te conviene!- Amenazó iracundo._

_-Fugaku.-Se escuchó el eco vacío de mi madre.- Sasuke…_

_Detrás de la puerta corrediza mi hermano miraba asombrado nuestros rostros, buscando una respuesta que a sus ocho años jamás podría encontrar. _

_-Sasu-chan…- Se le quebró la voz a mi madre.- ¿Q-qué…?_

_-¿Sucede algo con mi hermano?- Preguntó inocente.- ¿No cumplió bien una misión?_

_Mi madre jadeó levemente mientras sus ojos se le cristalizaban. Tomó a Sasuke del rostro y le susurró al oído.- Itachi-kun siempre, siempre estará de nuestro lado.- Le aseguró besándole la frente. Atrás, escuché como mi padre bufaba.- No te preocupes, Sasu-chan, todo estará bien…_

…

Una semana después, los maté.

…

_-Hokage-sama- Susurré agitado. Había tenido suerte de llegar con vida; hacía menos de media tenía a decenas de anbu buscándome sin descanso. Pero yo ya no era consciente de mi breve victoria. Avancé a trompicones hacia la figura encapuchada frente a mí y la miré desahogando todo aquello que desde hace meses llevaba. Ella se levantó con prisa y justo cuando creí llegar a desvanecerme; me sostuvo con fuerza._

_-Déjalo ya, Itachi, los hombres también lloran…-Me dijo y antes de que dijera algo más me abalancé sobre su hombro. Esa sería la última noche en que Uchiha Itachi lloraría. Al menos durante un buen tiempo._

_-Prometí que cuidaría de tu seguridad y lo haré, de eso no tengas…-Comenzó._

_-Cuide a Sasuke.- Susurré rasposo.- sigue con vida. Yo… no pude, no pude.- Lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro de nuevo.- El me odia…_

_-Itachi.- Alzó la voz.- Eso, tan solo te hace mejor humano de lo que ya eres. Konoha debería estar agradecida. Y Sasuke también.- Abrí la boca para objetar pero Sarutobi fue más rápido.- No te preocupes, Sasuke no se enterará de nada a menos que tú lo decidas._

_Asentí levemente.- Muchas gracias, Hokage-sama.- Terminé entre una parvada de cuervos, y antes de escuchar algo más, desaparecí._

.

.

.

.

El silencio que se formó dentro de la pequeña sala se torno denso, no quería mirar ningún rostro. No quería que me elogiaran por salvar Konoha. Me daba igual si me escupían en la cara con asco. Y me eran indiferentes las palabras consoladoras. Yo no tenía interés en ninguna reacción, ni siquiera en mis propios pensamientos.

-Itachi…-Susurró queda Sakura al apretar mi mano, y me di cuenta de que era yo quien estaba temblando.- Es suficiente.- Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo colocó en su pecho mientras me abrazaba.

-Sakura, por favor.- Murmuré ronco en su oído.- Me harás llorar.

-Estúpido.- Me abrazó con mayor fuerza intentando mitigar sus sollozos sobre mi cabello.

-Te amo.- Declaré son un suspiro y la sentí tensarse sobre mi cuerpo. Ella bajo la mirada con asombro y a pesar de todo, me sonrió sincera. Volviendo a ser aquella mata rosada que me encontré un día de lluvia entre el césped. Me miró a los ojos, expresando lo que yo en palabras. Y bajó lentamente su rostro, a milímetros del mío, tan cerca de mis labios que…

-Ejem.- Se escuchó un carraspeo.- ¿Dramático momento no?- _A la mierda con el chico perro._- Sakura, ¿No te da miedo? ¡Míralo! Tiene ojos de lobo.

-Y tú hocico de perro.- Devolví entre dientes. El castaño abrió la boca pero lo interrumpió la rubia de antes.

-¡Cierra el pico!- Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.- No estamos aquí por ello.

-Pero ya no hay nada que discutir, Ino.- Respondió el líder e instantáneamente todos le dirigimos una mirada interrogante.- Uchiha es inocente. Sé que tu puedes verlo; al igual que todos estos que se niegan a creerlo y, Naruto, tu…

-Sí, sí, sí.- Alzó la voz. Mientras se levantaba y se iba. Debía estar molesto, supongo yo, porque en cuanto el se paró, mi pelirosa lo siguió.

_Tsk. Molestos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Hola! Aquí con un capítulo nuevo que espero y les guste mucho, mucho bueno, en realidad este no se me hizo la gran cosa pero heme aquí continuando la historia. Disfruten. **_

_**Ah! y dejen reviews :3**_

_**Efharisto!**_

_**P.C.**_


	5. Lo amas, de acuerdo pero ¿Y nosotros?

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad ****exclusiva**** de Masashi Kishimoto su creador y yo solo los utilizo por mero entretenimiento JAMÁS AL PLAGIO.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Sakura's Pov.**

Me dejé guiar por Naruto hasta una pequeña estancia, lo suficientemente lejos como para que alguien –relevante- escuchara pero al llegar no detuvimos nuestra marcha.

Frente a mí, la espalda de mi rubio amigo se tensaba a cada paso y con él, yo. Me preocupaba dejar a Itachi solo con los demás. Es decir, él es sereno, prácticamente inmutable, pero la relación con mis amigos de Konoha no era ni por asomo amena. Es más, juraría que en este momento al menos Kiba e Ino lo estarían hostigando con la mirada. Y toda paciencia, incluso la de él, tiene un límite; al igual que la mía.

-¿Quieres soltarlo de una buena vez?- Dije ácida.

Él me miró estupefacto para después fruncir el ceño.- Sakura, debes saber que si fuera por mí ya lo habría hecho pero…-Golpeó un muro haciendo eco entre los solitarios pasillos.- ¡Maldición Haruno!

Le miré ceñuda, aunque esa mueca me la dedicaba a mí misma y a mi solemne estupidez. Suspiré pesadamente y llegué al grano. Era insoportable ese esperar.-Naruto ¿Aún somos… amigos?- La pregunta me lastimó la garganta como si fuese una lija pero no me mostré intimidada con la posible respuesta, aunque ciertamente lo estaba.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, mostrando una amarga sonrisa y manteniendo un gesto lastimero hasta un punto intolerable confesó con voz rota.- Así no lo quisieras, Sakura-chan, siempre sería tu amigo; pero no puedo evitar pensar que quizá no es eso lo que deseas.-

Esperaba que su respuesta me sorprendiera; que impactara de lleno sobre mi rostro cual mera bofetada, pero esta, en cambio, roso mi mejilla con suavidad. Semejando la brisa de la costa o el canto del sol matutino. Situaciones tan típicas a Naruto… En su momento lagrimeé, pero me empeñé en evitarlo temiendo que correspondiera con la misma reacción. No era necesario que dos lloricas inundaran la casona y menos siendo los ninjas renombrados que éramos, renegados o no.

Desgraciadamente ambos fallamos en nuestra ardua misión y terminamos empañados hasta el cuello, y luego ello, culminamos en un fuerte abrazo –iniciado por él ya que me encontraba lo suficientemente aturdida como para no ser capaz de nada más que sollozar audiblemente-. Había sido demasiado, y en gran parte por mi estupidez.

-Naruto, perdóname.- Susurré hundiendo el rostro en su pecho ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto?- No debí dejarte así…

-Ya no importa, Sakura-chan.- Dijo haciéndome más contra su pecho. Era reconfortante tanto para él como para mí, el golpeteo ansioso de su corazón me lo demostraba.- Aún así… ¿Quieres decirme que sucedió?

-No hay nada que ya no sepas.- Me oculté más en su chaqueta, temiendo ver la aprensión que sabía, enmarcaba sus ojos; sería demasiado abrumador para mi mallugado subconsciente tener que lidiar con algo de tal calibre.

-Te equivocas.-Lo miré cuestionante.- No me has dicho como es que tu y… _Itachi_ terminaron juntos.- Frunció el ceño.- Ni el porqué te integraste a Akatsuki.

-Detalles, detalles…-Sonreí débilmente, pero al rubio no le hizo gracia alguna.- Esta bien… Te enterarías de todos modos, Naruto. Pero, jura que no le mencionaras palabra a Tsunade-shishou.- Por poco y olvidaba el mentado reporte que se debía hacer al termino de cada misión, la Godaime, con su gran y consolador carácter al enterarse, sería aún más peligrosa que cualquier Akatsuki a comparar.- Lo último que necesitamos es que ande por todo el país del fuego como los mil demonios… otra vez.

-La vieja no se enojaría contigo Sakura-chan.- Me separó de sus brazos contra mi voluntad exhalando con fuerza y sentido pesar.- Entre muchos, ella ha sido de los que más han sufrido tu partida, perdonaría cualquier cosa, la que fuera… Bueno, exceptuando a la maldita comadreja.

-Naruto…

-Sí, Sí. Ya sé. _"Ita-kun"_- Repuso exageradamente meloso.- Yo no sé en que pensaba el padre de Sasuke al elegir tan ridículo nombre.

-"Na-ru-to"- Repetí con burla.- Es un ingrediente del ramen… ¿Cierto?- Su rostro se arrugó en una total mueca de desagrado con la que yo estaba más que complacida.

-Tsk… Vale pues, pero no me has dicho aún.-Devolvió.- Venga, quiero la verdad.

-¡Ya qué!- Suspiré rendida. No era una historia fácil de contar y los únicos que la conocían o estaban metros bajo tierra rebosantes entre gusanos y otras especies de dudosa procedencia; o bien, somos Itachi y yo. Visto desde algún punto, se mantenía una trama amorosa de la que ninguno de los dos resultó consiente hasta recientes fechas; pero en sí no era más agradable que la historia del Jinchuriki o bien de la rechazada rama secundaria Hyuga.

Compartiría mis penas sin rechistar porque él era mi amigo; y que bueno era ser consciente de que eso no cambiaría.

.

.

.

.

**Lee's Pov.**

Aquella podía ser la historia más conmovedora que hubiese escuchado si no fuera por que como esa, gracias a la imparablemente absurda ambición del mundo ninja, existían muchas. Claro eso no dispensaba las barbaries que se cometieron contra el clan Uchiha, la marchita integridad moral de Itachi o la salud mental de Sasuke; el cual estaba muy mal al dejar en un estado tan deplorable a mi pequeña Sakura-san, rodeada del frío inhumano de la noche, bajo el ojo vigilante de nadie; presa de todo; deshonroso a mi parecer.

Y si aquel relato no me había afectado tanto… ¿Entonces que era esto tibio que recorría tan insistentemente mi mejilla? ¡No podía estar llorando! ¡Por supuesto que no! Y menos por el sujeto que se atrevió a robarme el amor de mi querida flor de loto. Aquella delicada venus que se abría lentamente ante nuestros ojos un día, para después ser arrancada de raíz por _él._

¡Bah! Si recuerdo bien sus manos recorriendo sin prisa su tersa piel, besando sin el debido cuidado, sin la más mínima idea de que tan solo esa imagen pudo contra toda capacidad mental que yo pudiese presumir tener. Y lo peor, casi hasta obsceno, era que ella parecía encontrarse en su propio limbo. Colmada de una dicha que ¡Bien podría ser falsa!

Eliminé esa imagen de mi mente, aún había algunos a mí alrededor y no quería que surgieran "inconvenientes" ahí abajo. Así que en mi búsqueda por una distracción me enfoqué en el motivo de mi desgracia amorosa. Sentado a pasos de mi, en una posición un tanto incómoda, un tanto reflexiva. Entonces de nuevo cuestioné que veía Sakura en tal _cosa fea_, teniendo frente a ella a mí, que juraba darle todo sin necesidad de nada.

Tan solo había que ver lo anticuado que era el Uchiha. Vistiendo siempre de negro, con el pelo tan largo que juraría se hacia trencitas a escondidas en el baño. ¿Es que no conocía el buen gusto? Por el bien de Sakura-chan, tendría que llevarle a ver a Gai-sensei. Solo el podría enmendar tan vil remedo de hombre. Además sé por experiencia que a los morenos no les va nada mal, digo, podría conquistar hasta la mismísima Tsunade, si no fuese porque ella no posee su llama tan ardiente como él. No se complementan.

Con este pensamiento en mente y la determinación haciendo de las suyas me arriesgué.

-Uchiha-san…-Susurré. El levantó la vista con la típica ceja alzada que distinguía a los altivos –y casi extintos.- Uchiha.- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Hmp.- He ahí, la misma manía de Sasuke-kun y sus monosílabos. Me erguí cauteloso y le miré expectante, el se paró de mala gana para después seguirme entre los pasillos con leves gruñidos de molestia. Por momentos recordé cada pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza al ver tan fino cuerpo de mi pelirosa y temí que él se hubiese dado cuenta de cómo yo la miré. Si era así –y asumiendo que Itachi era un hombre en **demasía** celoso- estaba muerto, _literalmente._ Salimos de la casona y nos detuvimos frente a un gran sauce aún sin decir nada. Podía sentir la mirada tanto del Uchiha taladrando mi espalda con sádico placer, como la inquieta de Shikamaru a través de una ventana.

-¿Amas a Sakura?- Solté de repente. Casi por reflejo mis piernas dieron vuelta, esperando ver en su mirada algún indicio de inseguridad, mentira o… No sé. Milagro quizá.

Itachi sonrió entre molesto y afligido. Concentrando todo el poder de su mirada negruzca en mí. Suspiró.- No me agradó la forma en que la miraste mientras… bueno, dentro guarida. Pero me queda claro que si fuera mero deseo no estarías aquí. –Iba a reclamar por una respuesta que, según yo, no había sido dada; cuando él continuó, para mi sorpresa, con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.- Supongo que no puedo culparte…

-Ahhh…esto… esperaba que no te dieras cuenta.- Musité un poco apenado; ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Eso también lo noté… -Hizo una pausa.- ¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a Sakura la vi en un estado tan… deplorable. Toda ella era una mueca. Fuerte y eficaz como kunoichi, además de muy inteligente; pero actuaba como posesa. Ella… se estaba dejando venir abajo. A tal grado de que ella misma dejó que Akatsuki la capturase. –Me tensé al escuchar aquello. Era cierto que la veíamos desanimada, pero nadie pensó nunca que algo serio le estaba pasando.- Como no había nadie que pudiese capacitarla personalmente, la incluyeron en un equipo, el cual resultó ser el mío. Al principio la repudié por ello, me parecía de lo más estúpido e infantil que se hubiese desecho de cada lazo en Konoha, lazos que yo tengo negados. No me esforcé en ocultar mi rechazo para con ella, aunque nunca me dio motivos para hacerlo. Se mantenía sumisa conmigo y solo hablaba con mi compañero y amigo, Kisame, el cuál después de unos meses murió en batalla, dejándome a mí como su tutor definitivo. Con el paso del tiempo comencé a tratarla, a conocer su historia, la máscara iba cayendo. Y la mueca se desvanecía... Entonces me di cuenta de que así como yo, ella también tenía su pasado y sus propias penas. Poco a poco fui cayendo en cuenta de que no éramos tan diferentes y sin querer me fui acercando... Hasta que llegó el día donde reparé en que no podría alejarme nunca de ella aún si lo quisiera. Haruno es mi todo, Konoha. Lo supe en ese momento pero lo es desde mucho antes… aún cuando creía odiarla… Aún cuando quería…

Itachi desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, estaba seguro de que él ya estaba enterado de la presencia de Shikamaru incluso antes de que llegáramos a estar frente al sauce. Pero cuando me di la vuelta pude ver asomados también a un ceñudo Kiba y a una Tenten inquisidora.

-¿Es todo lo que querías saber?- Preguntó algo irritado por la presencia de los castaños. Entonces supe, nuestra conversación había terminado.

-¡Sí! Pero… Itachi-san yo… debo advertirle que velaré por Sakura-san siempre.- Le declaré, no estaba dispuesto a enterarme de nuevo que mi cerezo la estaba pasando mal. Y menos, por un Uchiha.

-Hmp, no esperaba menos.- Y con ello se dio la vuelta para ingresar de nuevo hacia la mansión. Habíamos hablado sumamente poco, pero al menos algo sí estaba claro: Uchiha Itachi estaba enamorado; y quisiéramos o no, él era correspondido.

.

.

.

.

**Shikamaru's Pov.**

Aún no entendía cómo podía una misión tomar un rumbo tan turbio. ¡Y en tan poco tiempo! Horas atrás, cuando solo teníamos conocimiento de la mitad de nuestros problemas –y aún así creíamos que la situación no podría estar más engorrosa- nos animábamos repitiéndonos lo mucho que extrañábamos a esa chica tan bipolar, intuíamos que sea lo que la hubiese llevado hasta Akatsuki no debía ser fuera de lo _"normal" _e incluso nos atrevíamos a aseverar que Sakura jamás nos traicionaría. Al menos así fue como pasamos a lo menos las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Llenas de fango y crecientes interminables que arrasaban a golpe con árboles, montañas y a veces, a nosotros mismos. Bueno, solo al tonto de Naruto.

Pero al entrar ya directamente en terreno enemigo, seguros del mentado aguacero pero más expuestos que nunca a la muerte punzo cortante; nos topamos con que la mitad de nuestros problemas eran tan sólo el inicio de una larga lista:

Nadie contaba con que el "captor" fuese Itachi.

Mucho menos con tal recibimiento tan… explícito.

Sabíamos de los aferrados flechazos de Naruto, Kiba y de Lee pero no esperábamos que tuviésemos que lidiar con sus impulsos iracundos hasta haber salido del territorio enemigo.

No contábamos con que Uchiha Itachi fuera a ser una especie de **"héroe"**

Ni con el amor que Sakura terminó profesándole al criminal.

¡Y yo que pensaba que con Yamanaka era suficiente lío! ¡Pobre Naruto! Menuda suerte tuvo…

Y ahora, siendo yo el líder del escuadrón tenía que ingeniármelas para devolver a Sakura –cabe aclarar que ella y el Uchiha eran paquete.- y además luego ¡Contentar a la Hokage con la llegada del morocho! Ya podía ver mi nombre escrito a puño con sangre _"Aquí yace Nara Shikamaru… El vago de Konoha"_

Mierda.

-¡Oye! ¡Nara! ¿Es que no piensas hacer nada?- Reclamó Kiba… otra vez.- ¡Míralo ahí! Con sus puñeteros aires de grandeza. ¡Tsk! Quisiera saber de qué tanto hablan esos dos.- Murmuró entre dientes. No le agradaba que Lee estuviera hablando tan amenamente con él.- ¡¿Qué carajo?- Me aturdió.- ¡Se están sonriendo Shikamaru! ¡Como si fueran amiguitos! ¿Acaso los vas a…?

-Cierra el pico, Kiba.- Por fin alguien habló. Tenten, quién estaba tan interesada en el parloteo del castaño como yo.- Lee es estúpido, mucho, pero no tanto como para descuidarse ante Itachi. Seguramente estarán…- Súbitamente dejó de hablar. Ni ella imaginaba que podrían hacer esos dos. Resopló con desgano y los miró nuevamente.- Sólo espero, no empeoren las cosas…

De pronto, la mirada irritada del Uchiha se posó sobre nosotros. Más preciso, sobre Kiba. Una vez más, intercambió un par de palabras con Lee. Aún sin borrar su expresión arisca y después de dirigirnos otra puñalada con la vista, se dio media vuelta y entro a la casona. Ojalá y Naruto aún siguiera hablando con Sakura. Estaba harto de tener que hacerla de rompecorazones cada que los veía a esos dos juntos.

-¡Ese maldito engreído!- Volvió a maldecir aquel hombre, obviamente estar lejos de su perro no le hacía ningún bien.- ¡Cómo me lo permita Tsunade yo mismo le saco los ojos!

Tenten rió burlona.- Cómo tu le pongas un dedo encima, Sakura-chan te corta la herencia Kiba-kun. No esperes mucho de tu venganza a menos que tengas previsto aguantar la suya.- Reí con ella sólo de imaginarlo. Tenten tenía razón. Kiba moriría antes de poder siquiera pensar en algo contra Itachi.

-Bien, yo aún tengo cosas que hacer… Kiba, no le des más vueltas por el momento y déjalo ser. ¿Vale? No quiero ser tu niñera toda la misión. Ni quiero tener bajas de ningún tipo. Él ya será juzgado en su momento. Confórmate con ello.- Y sin esperar su respuesta me esfumé.

Dejando todo de lado esperaba llegar a la habitación y darme un buen baño con agua caliente. Necesitaba relajarme y como no había ni un triste atisbo de nube que no predijese más lluvia opté por usar la bañera. No era lo mismo pero no me podía poner exquisito.

Entré y lo primero que vi fueron las botas sucias de Naruto estorbando en plena entrada, no le di vueltas y las pateé hacia cualquier dirección para abrirme paso. Igual, con tanto hombre en la habitación no esperaba menos que un asco de cuarto. Lo que sí nunca predije fue el gritito que salió de… ¿El baño? Así que ahí habían caído.

Me asomé con burla para echar a cualquiera que estuviera frustrando mis planes pero… en el baño no había ninguna bota.

El vapor que despedía se mezclaba con facilidad con el ambiente frío del exterior y sobresalía empañando la piel con delicadeza. Hacía un calor sofocante ahí adentro y tan solo se escuchaba el movimiento de las aguas con rapidez, luego con lentitud. A veces se escuchaban un burbujeo muy fino; y luego… nada.

Me acerqué lentamente, con la curiosidad imponiendo sobre mí. Justo después caí en cuenta del _**gran**_ error.

-¿Ino?

Dentro de la bañera se asomaban hebras rubias, desparramándose por toda la cabeza de la bañera. El vapor que salía del agua se mezclaba con facilidad con el ambiente frío del exterior y sobresalía empañando la piel con delicadeza. La rubia asomaba su rostro hacia la superficie, a veces soltando suspiros o jadeos involuntarios. Apretaba con fuerza los párpados y musitaba cosas incoherentes. Por suerte no me había escuchado.

Rechiné con frustración al ver que la escena comenzaba a hacer mella en mí; en una parte muy específica. Un quejido salió de mi boca y mis pantalones apretaron aún más al ver una cabellera negra emergiendo del agua. Luego ya no era Ino la que se sostenía del borde de mármol. Eran unas manos blancas las que lo hacían, con fuerza. Remarcando las estocadas bajó el agua.

Las manos subieron hasta sus hombros y comenzaron a jugar con estos, luego con su cuello. Haciendo trazos desesperados en este. Delineaban su clavícula, su mentón, luego sus labios y…

Ino chilló con un espasmo orgásmico. Ya no era ella contra la bañera, ya no era Sai jugando con su piel. Era yo penetrando una y otra vez con fuerza su trasero. Aún con Sai y sus blanquecinas manos dentro, adelante.

Sai al verme quedó impresionado. Pero no por ello perdió su sonrisa llena de picardía sino que la ensanchó aún más. Deseando correrse de nuevo para con Yamanaka y él, a su vez, emprendió el bailé de nuevo. Cada uno a distinto ritmo. Con Ino dejándose hacer y tocar donde a ambos nos placiera. Yo sus senos, Sai su intimidad… y viceversa.

Ahora el agua se desbordaba en un vaivén que nos dejaba a los tres inmersos en nuestro propio punto de presión. Un nudo que presagiaba placer infinito al final del encuentro. Y cada uno de repente; y con un fuerte alarido de por medio llegó a su propio nirvana. Tan relajante como el propio cuerpo quisiese.

No necesitaba ninguna nube para encontrar el mío, a lo menos, no por ahora…

.

.

.

.

**Un poco de lemmon que me habían pedido. Lo sé, querían SaiIno pero... no sé haha, Shikamaru se prestó para esto...**

**No tengo perdón, lo sé. Estos meses han sido algo agitados verán, mi abuelita murió justo después de que yo regresara de un viaje, no me alcancé a despedir; me deprimí ligeramente, tuve mi graduación, la de unas primas y ahora que la situación por fin parece aclararse un poco me he decidido a terminar los fics.**

** También pido disculpas porque he empezado otros sin haber terminado los que me faltan siquiera -este es un Kakasaku hihi :3- es que comienzo a creer que si le doy variedad a Sakura (comparar parejas y así), podré ser más abierta en lo que a fics respecta. Es decir, me gusta escribir. Pero también me gusta que lo que escribo sea bueno, no solo para ampliar conocimientos y perder el tiempo un rato si no para entender realmente que quiero decir con cada cosa. No solo se casan tienen dos hijos que yo llamo como se me antoje por que si y ya ¡NOOOO!**

**Quizá esa también sea una de las razones por las que tardo mucho escribiendo pero ps... todo sea por ustedes chicas. Quiero terminar esto, ¡pero quiero terminarlo bien!**

**¡No desesperen!**

**Ah, por cierto. Avancé más el de memorias de una caja. Se puede decir que pasé ya la primera etapa o más bien estoy por finalizarla y comenzar con la que sigue. Ya verán de qué se trata así que esten pendientes ;)**

**Efharisto!**

**P.C.**


End file.
